pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 1 Enemies and Bosses
Guardian Bosses Note: In Patapon 1, certain bosses will not drop a cap if they eat a Patapon or toss a Patapon off screen. Weak bosses like Dodonga will leave a cap until high levels. Stronger bosses like Cioking won't drop a cap regardless of what level it is. This was changed in Patapon 2. Dodonga don- guh Blue dragon that can breath fire (Head will point directly up when he is ready to spit flames) and eat Patapons (lays his head on the ground and wags his tail). In the first several levels, caps can be retrieved when Dodonga devours Patapons. Dodonga can also knock his head against your Patapons, sending them flying (he will crouch down and lower his head when he is ready to headbutt). He will pant and look tired when weakened. In Patapon 2, he can also roar to send Patapon flying (at higher levels). Dodonga guards the Chaka drum (and by proxy, the use of the ChakaChaka song). In Patapon 2, he will drop the Shake N' Awe Juju at around level five. Majidonga jee- don- guh Red dragon that attacks just like Dodonga, only stronger. Eats Patapon without leaving a cap, regardless of level. In Patapon 2, he can also do a roar attack with high range, that does moderate damage (he will lift his head up slightly, his eyes get all shifty, and twitch his lower jaw before using it). Majidonga guards the Don drum and Rain Juju in Patapon 1. In Patapon 2, he is only seen in Dongara Ruins on foggy days. Zaknel Sak-nell Giant black worm with numerous orange eyes. Attacks with fire breath in a sweeping wave (body curves into a backwards "S" shape when he does this). Zaknel also attacks by slamming his body on your Patapons (his body straightens and head points upward). His strongest attack involves coming out of the ground, lying down, and creating earthquakes by slamming his body around like the "worm dance" (use the DonChaka Song in Patapon 2, or the ChakaChaka Song in Patapon). Zaknel guards Kibapon's Memory in Patapon 1. Zaknel will blink his eyes when he is weakened (orange dots disappear for a little while). Zaknel's head stalk can break on higher levels, dropping a piece of extra loot. He is weak against sleep weapons (Patapon 2). Dokaknel kack- nell Giant black worm with light green eyes. Attacks just like Zaknel but more powerful (especially the body slam and earthquake). In Patapon 2, he also performs a sawblade move that sends Patapons flying (He rocks his head back and forth to signal this move). Dokaknel guards the Pon Pata song. In Patapon 2, he drops the Storm Gaeen ehn Giant stone goliath with red-brown markings. Attacks by slamming his arms on the ground (he will rear back, bringing his arms directly over his head and standing on one foot). He also stands up straight, shakes his body, and fires a laser beam against your units that deals light fire damage. Gaeen can also puts his arms on the ground, plow forward, and throw Patapons in the air. Gaeen will swirl his eye and stop momentarily when weak. When weakened on high levels, his arms crack and so does a stone on his head (each drops an extra piece of loot). Gaeen guards Dekapon's memory in Patapon 1. In Patapon 2, Gaeen can only be fought in the Patagate after defeating Dogaeen five times. Dogaeen gay- ehn Giant blue steel (or wood, if playing Patapon 2) goliath. Stronger version of Gaeen. In Patapon 2, he has an additional attack where he hunches forward and pulls his arms back. Afterwards, he will jump forward and slam his arms with powerful force (use the PonChaka song for this). Dogaeen guards the PonChaka song. Ciokina oh- keen- uh Giant orange crab. Attacks by blowing bubbles that make your Patapons fall asleep (her claws will go over her head and close at the same time). She can also swing her claw quickly downward and damage your Patapons (her claws will go over her head when she is about to do this, but they close at different rates. This attack, on higher levels, is capable of killing Hatapon in one hit.) Ciokina even can bring her claws up over one of your Patapons and grab them, throwing and killing them instantly (her body will hunch forward menacingly when she is going to throw them). Only until higher levels will she drop a cap. She will pant and hunch a bit when weak. Her claw, body, and leg can be broken on higher levels for extra loot. Ciokina guards Megapon's Memory in Patapon 1. In Patapon 2, she can only be fought in the Patagate after beating Cioking once. Cioking oh- king Giant red crab covered in old weapons and spines. Attacks just like Ciokina, but stronger, and his grab attack doesn't drop caps regardless of level. In Patapon 2, he has an additional attack where he stands on two legs, moving his arms up and down, and blows bubbles that will kill any Patapon unfortunate enough to get caught in one. Cioking guards the Earthquake Juju. Shookle kull Giant plant vaguely reminscent of a Venus fly trap. Attacks by spraying pollen that puts Patapons to sleep (Shookle curls her vines backwards when she does this, but she also sprays pollen when she is stunned). Shookle can also jump on your patapons (her vines will curl forward and her head will bow down) This is one of Shookle's strongest attacks. She can also grab up to 3 Patapon and eat them, spitting out their caps and digested bodies at your army. On higher levels she doesn't drop a cap. Shookle is vulnerable to fire, as it burns her vines away and reduces the number of attacks she can perform. When weakened, her eye swirls. At higher levels, Shookle's head can crack, dropping an extra item. Shookle drops the Dark Palace Model when defeated in Patapon 1. Shooshookle shoe- kull Giant blue plant resembling a Venus fly trap. Just like Shookle, except stronger and never drops caps when he eats Patapons. In Patapon 2, Shooshookle has an additional attack where his vines will point upward before he unleashes root spikes to kill/put Patapon to sleep. Shooshookle guards the Storm Miracle in Patapon 1. In Patapon 2, Shooshookle can only be fought in the Patagate after beating Shookle five times. Gorl with girl, Gore-ul Patapon's final demonic boss. He has two forms with different abilities. In Patapon 2, he can only be fought at the Patagate after fighting Garuru once. A: An upright dragon In this form, Gorl can create black balls of flame and throw them at Patapon, dealing large amounts of fire damage (he puts his hand in front of him and charges up energy). His other attack in this form is grabbing one Patapon and instantly killing it with lightning (this can be prevented with the ChakaChaka song, regardless of whichever kind he picks up). Caps cannot be recovered when Gorl kills Patapon this way. Gorl will place both hands in front of him and stare down your army when he is about to pick up a Patapon. B: A dog-like demon His stronger of the two forms. Gorl can crouch and spit dark bolts of fire at your Patapon in this form, which deals fire damage and puts them to sleep. His most powerful attack is retreating, then lunging forward and chomping (on higher levels, it is recommended that you use the PonPata song when he is about to do this). He will stay on the floor for a few seconds, giving you time to deal extra damage. Gorl's horn and wing are breakable, allowing you to get extra loot on higher levels. Gorl will pant and swirl his eye when weakened. HINT: His two forms are interchangeable, but it takes time to transform-time you can use to pummel him without fear. Zigoton bosses Gong the Hawkeye A powerful Tateton with a horned helmet and scythe. His special attacks include launching a tornado, and smashing the ground. He appears in Gong the Hawkeye, Gong Returns, Legendary Night Sky, and Gong Vows To Fight. In the latter level, he makes duplicates and can't spark the ground before that stage. He will drop one of two items when defeated: Gong's Scythe or Gong's Helm. You can only get one, the other is unobtainable. Spiderton Kibaton equipped with an Ancient Halberd and a spider-like helm. Appears in Across Enemy Territory. Fights with Ziggerzank and Beetleton. Ziggerzank Tank with cannon and ballista. Ballista puts Patapons to sleep. Appears in Across Enemy Territory. Fights with Spiderton and Beetleton. Beetleton Dekaton with an insectoid helmet. Appears in Across Enemy Territory and Zigoton Queen. Fights alongside Queen Kharma by slamming his club on the floor. May or may not be the first Dekaton the Patapons confronted in the game (they share similar speech patterns, but the Dekaton was seen falling in his first battle, so it may be a coincidence). Makoton/Scorpiton Yariton who eventually gains a scorpion helmet, he appears in Desert Crossing, Meden Kidnapped, Gong Vows To Fight, and Facing Gate Ghoul Baban. Makaton turns into Scorpiton in Facing Gate Ghoul Baban. Fights with Gate Ghoul Baban. He also has lost a loved one (be it a relative, or significant other) named Aiton in Desert Crossing (after destroying the Zigoton outpost in Desert Crossing, he screams out the name of his lost comrade and swears revenge). Aiton is referenced again in Facing Gate Ghoul Baban and Patapon 2. This loss would explain his hatred towards the Patapons, as refered to by Meden after being rescued in Meden Kidnapped. Gate Ghoul Baban Giant demon gate. His eyes shoot out rapidly at your Patapon that deal fire damage, knockback, and sleep. Appears in Facing Gate Ghoul Baban, fighting alongside Scorpiton. Ultra Rarepons (Mogyoons or Barsalas) and Divine Stew are recommended when fighting him, as other types of Rarepon can easily be killed by him. Queen Kharma Butterfly Zigoton sorceress. Has pollen that puts Patapon to sleep. Summons meteorites and lightning, and has access to the mysterious Zigoton Drum. Appears in Zigoton Queen and Final Showdown. Category:Enemies Category:Patapon Category:Zigotons Category:Bosses Category:Zigoton Category:Featured Article